Episode 8271 (27th September 2018)
.'' Plot Moira explains to a stunned Victoria and Matty what actually happened on the day of Emma's death. Victoria can't believe Moira let Adam throw his life away for her although Moira states by the time she'd realised what Adam was doing, it was too late. Victoria labels Moira "the devil" before storming out. At Tug Ghyll, Charity apologises to Vanessa. Soon, Ryan and Noah appear. Charity is pleased to see her two eldest sons getting on. Paddy understands why Chas doesn't want to get things ready for Grace. Struggling to hold back tears, Moira tells Matty she never asked Adam to take the blame. She hates that everyone thinks Adam is a killer and hates lying too. Matty questions why she didn't come forward. Moira states she did but no one believed her. Moira declares what happened was Emma's ultimate way of punishing her and it worked but she can't waste Adam's sacrifice. Outside the Mill, Robert finds Liv struggling to write her best-woman's speech so jokingly suggests she could say how amazing he is. At the farmhouse, Moira asks Matty what she needs to do to make them alright. Matty quips she needs to not kill Emma and get Adam home. Moira tells Matty she can't face losing anymore of her children and begs him to say she hasn't lost him too. At that moment, Victoria returns with DI Cox. DI Cox asks Moira if she confessed to killing Emma. Moira admits she did so DI Cox asks her if she's confirming she pushed Emma to her death. Moira states she's already told DS Benton she did but he didn't believe her. DI Cox has been reading up on the case and believes Moira only did that in an attempt to protect Adam. Victoria insists Moira is still saying she did it but Moira denies it and Matty protects his mum. Marlon calls by the Mill with a bunch of flowers to apologise to Jessie but he only makes things worse. After DI Cox leaves, Moira tells Victoria that Adam is gone and she's here and nothing is going to change that. Victoria slaps Moira. When Chas returns to the Mill, she explains to Paddy and Aaron that she's not pretending everything with Grace isn't happening - she's just not ready yet. Chas knows she and Paddy need to prepare for the inevitable so they head off home to pack the hospital bag. Moira tries to make Victoria see she didn't want any of this but once Adam ran, it was too late. She apologises. Victoria brings up Pete and Ross and questions how Moira can work with them everyday after what she did. Moira reveals Pete and Ross know the truth but they didn't turn her in. Victoria can't understand how Moira has everyone covering for her. She demands to know if Aaron and Robert know the truth too. Moira confirms Aaron does but she has no idea what Robert knows. At Tug Ghyll, Charity and Vanessa watch on as their four boys bond and play. Vanessa tells Charity that anyone who really knows her would want to lose her. Charity tells Vanessa she's someone truly special and declares her love for her girlfriend. Vanessa reciprocates Charity's declaration of love and they pair kiss. Chas and Paddy pack their hospital bag using a list they found online. Paddy reads out car seat and babygrows but they know they'll never need a car seat and will only need one babygrow. At the farm, Victoria tells Moira that when she killed Emma, she may as well of killed Adam. Moira again apologises. Victoria thinks she would've gone with Adam if she knew he was innocent then leave. Matty follows Victoria out into the yard and tries to explain why he covered for Moira, insisting he can't lose his mum and neither can Isaac. Matty hopes this won't come between him and Victoria but makes it clear it has. Victoria decides to tell everyone the truth. Matty pleads with her not to say anything but she drives off. Cast Regular cast *Moira Dingle - Natalie J Robb *Matty Barton - Ash Palmisciano *Victoria Barton - Isabel Hodgins *Charity Dingle - Emma Atkins *Vanessa Woodfield - Michelle Hardwick *Moses Dingle - Arthur Cockroft ''(uncredited) *Johnny Woodfield - Luca Hepworth (uncredited) *Noah Dingle - Jack Downham *Ryan Stocks - James Moore *Paddy Kirk - Dominic Brunt *Aaron Dingle - Danny Miller *Liv Flaherty - Isobel Steele *Robert Sugden - Ryan Hawley *Marlon Dingle - Mark Charnock *Jessie Grant - Sandra Marvin *Chas Dingle - Lucy Pargeter Guest cast *DI Cox - Nia Gwynne Locations *Butlers Farm - Living room, kitchen and yard *Tug Ghyll - Downstairs rooms *Flat 1, Mill Cottage - Downstairs rooms *Mill Cottage - Front garden and driveway *The Woolpack - Backroom Category:Emmerdale episodes Category:2018 episodes